Here's to Random
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: A collection of Al, Hei and Ed based scenes. Lime'n lemon, violence. Yaoi. HeiXAl, EdXAl, EdXHeiXAl.
1. My Secret Shame

Description: A collection of Al, Hei, and Ed based scenes.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me... Evil world as it is.

Author Note: Shonen Ai. HeiXAl, EdXHeiXAl, EdXAl Contains violence. Lime and lemon present. You can tell it's summer eh? (as long as you don't look out the window) Stares at the 'eh' "OMG! We do say it!"

* * *

**My Secret Shame**

Al walked down the poorly lit street as dusk descended into night.

Things hadn't turned out as he thought they would.

He had thought he and his brother would come through the gate and continue their journeying. Find the uranium bomb and save the world.

After all, Ed always said that this was their world now. Al could tell he didn't really believe that.

They came through the gate and Al found himself in a completely new world.

Most disconcerting was his double. Laying on the cold stone floor, blood pooling about him.

The blond German had lived. The doctors proclaimed it a miracle.

The other Alphonse (who they had taken to calling Heiderich) hadn't exactly acted warmly towards him.

He never said more then a few words to Al and he had even caught some dirty looks aimed his way.

Eventually things softened to simple avoidance.

Until today that is. Today it finally all came out.

Ed had gone to work and Al was trying to coax Heiderich into a conversation.

Heiderich had set the book he was reading down with a loud thud and glared at him.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to you."

"Why? What did I do?"

Heiderich stood to put the book back. "I thought Ed was my friend but as it turned out the only reason he wanted to be around me was that I reminded him of you. He said you were dead by the way. Obviously you're not. He could never stop talking about you and his world. Like nothing on this side mattered."

"That's not my fault!"

"Whenever he looked at me he was seeing you. Two years he spent here, two years I've had to live in your shadow."

"But brother admitted that we weren't really the same."

"Yah, once he got the real thing back the copy didn't measure up."

"That's not what he meant! Just because you don't like how he treated you doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk!"

"Get out!"

Al ducked the book that was thrown at his head and fled. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

And here he was, afraid to return and with nowhere else to go.

A hand grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall.

He hadn't been paying attention, he should have heard the man long before he got close enough to touch him.

"What are you doing out so late little boy?" The man sneered, he was obviously drunk.

Al tried to make a run for it but the drunk swung him around and backhanded him. He thought you were supposed to get weaker when you drank but this man seemed unnaturally strong.

Al found himself on his knees, the world spun. The drunk pushed him back with his foot, holding him in place.

Al struggled when the foot was lifted and the man straddle him.

"Let me go!"

"I might, later."

He hit him again and Al went limp..

"That's better."

The hand snaked up his shirt. "You're soft, I haven't had anything this good in a while."

He held Al's face steady as he kissed him. Alphonse wanted to be sick.

"Hey!"

Al heard footsteps pounding against the ground.

He recognized the voice, it was Heiderich.

The drunk froze then ran.

Heiderich didn't pursue the drunk, instead he fell to his knees beside Al.

Strong hands cup his face. "Al? Can you talk?"

Al shook his head, shutting his eyes against the dizziness.

When Al awoke darkness had fully descended and his head hurt, but not badly.

He gingerly sat up and decided that he was well enough. He was in bed, he must have blacked out.

Heiderich was in the other room. Al stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say, the last words that had passed between them before leaving the house were still fresh in his mind.

"Come sit down." Heiderich didn't sound mad so he did.

The blond ran his finger tips down Al's face.

He unconsciously leaned into the touch. Craving any sign of affection. Or at least a sign that he wasn't hated.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No." The words were nearly a whisper.

He closed his eyes. Heiderich's hand was still there, caressing.

Heiderich traced Al's mouth with his thumb, watching as the lips parted.

He bent his head, brushing his lips against Al's in a feather soft kiss.

Al made a quiet noise and Heiderich kissed him again, this time longer.

"You taste good." Heiderich murmured.

Al ran his hands over Heiderich's neck and back and they hungrily met again, unable to get enough.

They found themselves in Al's bedroom, Heiderich had the presence of mind to lock the door before pushing Al on the bed.

He did what he could to prepare Al. "It's going to hurt."

"I don't care."

They made love heatedly.

Afterwards Al curled up against him.

He placed a sleepy kiss against Heiderich's shoulder.

Heiderich was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "What I said earlier, that was how I felt before I met you, before I got to know you..."

"Why did you say it then?" Alphonse looked curious, not condemning as he had feared.

"I didn't want to admit how I felt. That I liked my friends little brother more then I should. Especially when everyone expects us to be the same, keeps saying we're the same person."

"But we-"

"I know, but I couldn't help but factor it in when I thought about it. I hated myself for thinking that way, I thought that you would be disgusted..." He sighed.

Al leaned over and ardently explored Heiderich's mouth. "You thought wrong then."

He smiled at Al. "I guess I did. But how can you feel the same after how I treated you?"

Al blinked and Heiderich could tell he hadn't even thought of that.

"I don't know. I just do."

He fondly watched Al propped up on his elbow trying to think about why he wasn't mad at him, a cute expression on his face.

Heiderich placed his hands on Al's hips and pulled him on top of him. "What do you know then?" A warm tranquil feeling had descended over him.

"I know I love you."

Heiderich's hands roamed Al's back. "I love you too." And he meant it.

* * *

A/N: And there's the first one. I decided to give them each a chapter on their own.


	2. Go With The Flow

**Go With The Flow**

Heiderich and Ed had become lovers about a year after they met.

A year after that Ed had gone through the gate and brought back his little brother Alphonse.

Ever since they met Heiderich had felt a growing attraction to him. He didn't know who to pick or what to do.

He could tell Ed wanted Al too. What he didn't know was that Ed had already had Al.

They had been together a few times when passion was to strong to bother resisting. Eventually it had stopped. Neither had actually decided, it just happened.

Now that he finally had him back those feelings had reawakened.

Both were attracted to Al, to the fact that he could hold onto his innocents no matter what happened. But they still cared for each other.

Not able to take it anymore Heiderich knocked once on Al's door and entered.

Al was sitting on his bed reading. He glanced up and placed his book on the night table, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

Heiderich stopped him. He held Al's chin and kissed him with all the pent up desire that had been accumulating over the months.

Al though he should resist but instead he kissed him back, a low moan escaping him.

They finally parted and heard someone clear their thought.

Ed stood in the doorway, and unreadable expression on his face.

"Ed I-" Heiderich was cut off as Edward marched forward and brought their lips together heatedly.

They both looked at Al at the same time.

Heiderich returned to his mouth, pushing him down against the bed. Ed alternated between Al and Heiderich's necks.

Al wasn't sure exactly what was happening but he wasn't about to argue.

They lay in the aftermath, Al sleeping between them.

Heiderich's eyes skimmed over Al's body, thinking, then locked with Ed's.

What in the world were they going to do now?

Ed linked hands with Heiderich.

They would clean up the mess they made for themselves tomorrow.

For now they were happy to live for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Wow, there was a lot of going around in this one. I just wanted to have a threesome with them.


	3. Do You Love Me?

**Do You Love Me?**

Ed had never called it making love, he called it sex.

Al hadn't ever thought it meant anything. Never thought of the fact that Ed hadn't said 'I love you' since before they first became attracted to each other.

Just give him time, he's still getting used to it. Al had told himself.

Ed was sprawled across the couch.

Al had to ask, if he didn't it would never stop bothering him.

"Ed? Are you awake?"

"Yah." Ed answered groggily.

"I, wanted to know, and it's been bugging me for a while..."

"Just spit it out Al."

"Do you love me?" He could feel his face turning red.

"Al!" Ed groaned.

"Please Ed! I- I think it's important."

Ed rolled over and sat up. Not tired anymore.

"Of course I love you, you're my little brother." He said evasively.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Well.. I suppose that's an answer."

Al left the room, half wanting to pack and leave, half wanting to find a way to make Ed love him.

He had no idea how long he stood there wondering, afraid to make a decision.

Ed walked up behind him. He kissed him softly.

"Ed?"

"I thought about it."

From the look in his eyes Al knew he had.

Sometimes indecision is the best decision of all.


	4. Shower Scene

**Shower Scene**

Heiderich grinned at how lazy Al could be.

"Wake up, I told you last night we're going out."

He got a response that indicated Al would be up, eventually.

Giving up Heiderich left to take a shower.

He hadn't been in long when he heard a knock on the door.

"Do you know where my close are?" Al asked.

"I think they're in here!" He toned his voice to be heard over the water.

Al opened the door slowly, as if fearing a rebuke.

He was about to pull on his shirt when Heiderich opened the shower curtain. He called Al over.

As soon as Al was close enough Heiderich pulled him into a kiss.

Droplets ran down his previously dry skin.

Heiderich undid Al pants and soon they were both in the shower, Al pinned against the tiled wall.

He wrapped his legs around Heiderich and held on for dear life.

After they clung to each other recovering, Heiderich still inside of him.

Heiderich made to part but instead Al ended up flinging his arms around his neck and hissed as the sensations were reawakened. Hitting them hard.

Heiderich's nails dug into his back making his nerves fire and he moaned.

Heiderich buried his face in Al's neck.

Al could barely take it when he began to lap up the water that ran down his collar.

They finally parted, Heiderich barely thinking of turning off the water as they headed to bed.

He roughly pinned Al down and they hurriedly made love.

Al watched him as he gathered some more clothes for them to wear.

Seeing Al laying there he climbed back onto the bed and kneeled over him. Watching the adorable blush spread over his features. "If you get ready I'll make it worth you while when we come back."

Needles to say, Al got ready.


	5. Suspended

**Suspended**

Heiderich had said he could borrow some clothes.

Al went through the drawers looking for something that would passably fit.

He found something odd. Al pulled out suspenders. He wondered why people here wore them, he had never done so, so he had no idea what purpose they served.

To his delight he found they were stretchy.

Heiderich watched in the doorway suppressing a laugh. Al could be so childish at times.

It was cute.

"So you find anything you like?"

Al hid them behind his back. "Uhhm! What about the gray shirt?"

"Sure. What's behind your back?" He already knew but it was fun to watch Al squirm.

"Nothing!"

"Really? Because I just saw you playing with my suspenders."

Al looked like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. He held them out.

"Do you want to wear them?"

"OK. What are they for?" Heiderich explained. Priding himself on keeping a straight face.

So Al wore suspenders for the first time, and looked perfectly naturel in them. Whenever Heiderich stopped him from playing with them.

* * *

A/N: You thought Suspended was going to be dirty didn't you?

See, everything always turns out in the end, unless it doesn't and you can pretend you're waiting for more chapters.


End file.
